Electronic devices are increasingly being developed so as to be worn by a user, such as in wearable electronics. As these wearable electronics gain traction in the marketplace, a new breed of devices that are able to bend, flex and stretch must be developed. These mechanical requirements present reliability challenges on mechanical components, circuit boards and other interconnects, as well as electronic components. For dynamic applications, especially where the desired amount of stretch and strain is unknown, it is important to strengthen the printed circuit board so that it is able to bend and twist without failing. Particularly, twisting and bending of a flexible circuit board can create points of failure of between rigid and flexible sections. It is desired to develop wearable electronics that limit the stress and strain to the constituent components while still maintaining flexibility and functionality.